Konoha Demons
by Rukia-teme
Summary: 3 demons, 1 village and the akatsuki after them! will rukia mika and tara ever be excepted by the ones that casy them out, or will rukias hands be stained with blood once again...?


Konoha demons

**Konoha demons **

No I do not own Naruto I only own myself….. But I did create Reoka, Yuki, Naomi, and Sataharu...

Chapter 1

Starting over in Konoha…. Again!!

Hay I'm Reoka Higurashi and my teammates are Yuki Uicaru and Naomi Uzuki. Today was just like any other day 3 new faces going in to Konoha, Why? How knows and how cares?? We walked into Konoha and everyone starts shouting "everyone duck and cover demons have arrive" now that I can deal with but the hiding the children is just ridiculous. This act is getting odd and NEVER again will I let my teammates again…. EVER. I just don't understand, no one can judge us if… Ya know they don't know u...

Yuki was hiding as usual and Naomi was all spaced out and what not… we all tried to be nice but the village just pushed us away. Why?? Like I said I don't know….. Then I taped this old guy on the shoulder and when he turned around it sent Naomi running Yuki nearly passed out. And me I just… well fell on my back laughing. Then this short hair kid came running with a watermelon in his hands… it was kinda shaped like an hourglass.

Hay purvey saga I got one just the way you like um… nice and CURVY!!

No you idiot I meant women you know girls…..

What do you mean??

GIRLS you know like sex and humping and well um… grown up stuff…

UHHHHHHH…….. How much of that did you hear??  
Yuki just inch away slowly…..

SCREW slow run….

RIGHT BEHIND YOU…

5 minutes later…

Well we know that wasn't lady Tsunada…..

Hay Reoka isn't lady Tsunada blond and doesn't she have extremely big boobs…??

Uhhh… how should I now?? And how do you know that??

Well to tell you the truth she is coming this way…

Ok then let's go…

No, no, no why are we going toward the blond big bobbed monster….??

Wow Yuki you are suck a wimp come on grow a back bone….

Hearing this she straitened up and moved forward.

Then lady Tsunada walked up...

Hello is you the demons that everyone is talking about??

Ya lady 5th we are the demons everyone is talking about and you want to know something were proud of it!! We came here to start over again …

By start over….again... what do you mean??

Well our villages all hated us and cast us out so we came by each other here we came.

Well then are you here to become leaf ninjas?? What villages are you from and how old are you?? Also if you don't mind me asking what rank are you.

No… snow, snow, and rock….Jonin, chunin, chunin… And I am 14 they are 13….

Ok I see have you ever been here before??

Well I have they haven't...

Well ok then all that is left I your names…. Correct??

Yes………. Reoka Higurashi, Yuki Uikaru and Naomi Uzuki...

Fine here are some keys to an apartment you can all share...

Fine… I started to walk away.

Hi Naomi here and Reoka is more of a kinda laid back person and she may seem nice but truly she likes to be more alone and solitary. Now me that is my perspective. But getting back to Reoka. She is the oldest and tallest. She has long black hair with red stripes init… She is really trying to be less sarcastic but I don't think it is working. She prefers to be one of the guys but ya know that's our Reoka for ya.

Well there are more you will get to meet Yuki and Naomi more but for now it's a cliff hanger… mwahahahahahah. yay started again here it comes….

Umm hello I'm Yuki Uikaru and Naomi is really awesome as a teammate and friend. She loves hot pink and lime green… and you know what that means she put pink and lime green streaks in her hair… with a blackish gray color behind it. She is really creative and… well wonderful. Naomi and Reoka are the best teammates a guy or girl can ask for. They proudly think I am just a shy little girl that needs protecting. Now I am going to change that I will change there whole perspective on me and what I do…. Show them that I am not just a bourdon but a strong fighter. Hay Reoka here and Yuki is a cool teammate she thinks she is just a bourdon but she really is not… she is really a good fighter. I don't know how many times they have had to save my ASS because I rush into battle without thinking. And to tell you the truth she really isn't that shy of a person. Then there is Naomi she may not say much like Naruto or someone else but really shows here passion in battle… not conversation. And nothing… not anything will tear us apart. YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT.

Well then I'm going for Ramen... see ya…..

thought… not really

I started walking down the street and some kid walked up to me….

Hay I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru...

Woof woof

He seems to like you… well that is weird he really doesn't warm up to people that fast…..

WOW... HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE THOUSE!!

What are what??

Those things twitching on the top of your head??

HUUU.. UHH.. your just like everyone else… I'm out of here!!

WAIT… don't I didn't mean it in a mean way… NO stop running away.

I got back to the Apartment…. I was attacked by a wolf pup knocking me backward out the door… and down the stairs leading to the apartment….

Ya thanks lady Tsunade for the one by the stairs..

Uhh… Reoka are you OK….

Ya I'm fine don't worry….

Who is this cutie??

That's Fang, this is Inu, and that is claw.

Cool where did they come from.

Lady…

… Lady 5th you mean..

Ya…..

What are we supposed to do with them??

I don't know she gave them to us….

UHHHHH….. now I just layed on the floor under the stair lading…

Ummm… sorry to interrupt your episode but I need to get to my apartment…

Uhhh sorry…. I jumped to my feet… Were new here.. sorry didn't mean to be talked down the stairs.

What room are you in B12..

Oh were your new neighbors… This is Yuki and I am Reoka then there's Naomi.

Sasuke Uwchiha..


End file.
